Honest Game Trailers - Persona
Persona is the 147th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing video game Persona. ''It was published on April 25, 2017 to coincide with the release of ''Persona 5. Persona ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Persona on YouTube "You've saved the galaxy as a space marine, you've slayed dragons as a powerful knight - now, get ready for your greatest challenge yet...Japanese high school!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Persona Script You saved the galaxy as a space marine. You've slain the dragon as a powerful knight. Now get ready to face your greatest challenge yet: being in Japanese high school. Persona Discover a series that let you live out two fantasies at once, fighting terrible demons from another dimension with magical powers, and actually having social skills! As you build your talents, network and become the most popular kid in school -- until that somehow gives you the power to summon and command the literal devil. Or a.... this guy. Whatever you're into, y'know? Slip into the school uniform of the series protagonist, the attractive confident multi-talented person that literally no sixteen year old is. And live a life of a typical Japanese student as you study for the test, hang out at the mall, join a club, eat massive amount of food, hangout with weird old people at night, date everyone at the same time, and, of course, solve supernatural mysteries by using your JoJo powers to battle demons! Why? Because anime dawg! I ain't gonna explain sh*t! Plan out your calendar to maximize your friendships, and power up your social links, then use your powers to pump out your goth Pokemon. As you take the horrible monstrosity you collect on the battlefield, and mash them together to create even more terrifying nightmares to fight on your behalf! In a convoluted RPG system that as awesome as it is ridiculous! Blast through Persona's serviceable turn-based combat, where you'll figure out your enemy's weaknesses, then attack them for extra turns, and dungeons become a slog of repeating the same strategies over and over until you wish you were still doing the slice of life stuff! Then run into an actual challenge and realize you still haven't grinded enough, so you go back and grind some more -- then get hit by an instant death spell and loses all of it in a single second! F*ck! Come on Persona! You're gonna make me Persona 3 myself! Experience the depth of the series, way too weird to have gone on this long, and discover: the original you've never played, that's pretty hard to go back at this point; the sequel you also haven't played (one of which literally has Hitler as bad guy!); the third game with a head shooting and the tower climbing, that's basically Japanese Buffy the Vampire Slayer; ''the fourth one where you solve small town murders inside a TV, that you think facing your inner demons, but is really about taking best girl Chie to the Meat Dimension; and the fifth one, where you change people's minds through magical hearts stealing, that has ton of style and a party member who is both a cat and bus! Then once you've played them all, realize that Shin Megami Tensei nerd will still think you're a casual because you haven't played nocturne! ''gamer play real gamers play Demikids! Heheh. Dark version only." Starring: Main Squeezes; Impulsive Buddies; Quirky Love Interest; Wacky Companions; Goofy Side Kicks; Demons from the Asshole of Hell; and Anime Tropes! for Persona was 'Pokesona.']] Pokesona All of this animation in Persona 5 and I can't still can't bang the demons?! Oh well, there's always the next game... Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Persona ''has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Billy D of One Angry Gamer observed "The Honest Trailers have a tendency of going all in on games in a pretty harsh way. Most times they’re actually quite honest, and they simply don’t hold back like a lot of the shills in enthusiast media. Well, for the Persona games in the Shin Megami Tensei series, Smosh Games was surprisingly benevolent to the game in terms of doling out praise and avoiding any bitingly harsh criticisms." In her review of the Honest Game Trailer, Jen Glennon of Player One noted "For a brief video, it manages to touch on a lot of the key strengths and weaknesses of the series: the crazy boss designs, traveling to the meat dimension, insta-kill death spells, collecting all the waifus and so on." Glennon also wrote "We do, however, have one objection to this new Honest Trailer: “best girl” Chie? She’s a fun character and a solid party member, but from our point of view there are way better girls to crush on in the Persona series." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'PERSONA’S HONEST TRAILER IS SURPRISINGLY BENEVOLENT '- One Angry Gamer article * ''Persona' Series Honest Trailer Full Of Waifu Goodness And Goth Pokémon '- Player One article * 'Smosh Presents: Persona Honest Trailer | Real-Life Anime School Sim '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Role-playing game Category:Atlus